Rose Beneath the Willow
by StasisRage
Summary: The popular folk band, fronted by Ruby Rose, has taken Remnant by storm. Weiss is enthralled by the performance. Will she be taken in by the Rose Beneath the Willow? For now, One-shot ModernAU. WhiteRose Fluff! Side Crosshares and more if continued.


**Hey guys. Just a small one-shot here. Maybe a two-shot. I'm putting a poll up on my profile to see how you guys feel. I needed some imagery practice and some practice pacing my romantic progression. If any of you have read the newest chapter of "Famous For a Reason" you probably understand why i need to practice that.**

 **DISCLAIMER- RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth. Support the official release.**

 **Couldn't find a watermark for the cover photo, so if it's yours let me know if it's ok for use.**

* * *

The vibration of each string. The snap of every wire as fingers glide across them. The bass reverberates sound outward. Thousands of ears listen intently as the sound waves flow seamlessly through the air. Goosebumps raise on the skin as spines tingle in delight. The harmonies, the chords, the pitch, everything is played with perfection only gained from years of practice and experience.

Weiss was enraptured. The girl on stage played with such passion. Her voice was so beautiful. Weiss knew that her own voice was good, but this woman was on a completely different level. The whole band was. The way the mandolin played the fast-paced high notes, the drums able to play so soft and subtle, and then outright accenting the crescendos. The banjo switching between accompaniment and melody made Weiss's hair stand, but most of all the acoustic guitarist/singer brought every instrument together.

Weiss never really considered herself a folk fan, but this band, Rose Beneath the Willow, quickly became one of her favorites.

The show eventually ended, and Weiss found herself aching that she couldn't hear more. Dejectedly she made her way towards the stadium exit. She walked along side her life long friend Coco Adel.

"Thank you for taking me, I never would've thought you were a fan of this type of music Coco."

"I wasn't sure if you would enjoy yourself or not. From the looks of it I'd say you loved it."

"I did! That was absolutely spectacular."

"Ha! Ruby Rose converts yet another ignorant soul."

"Ruby Rose?"

"Mhm. She was the frontwomen. Founded the band too."

"She was stunning." Weiss stared into space with stars in her eyes, dazzled by the young artists performance.

"Woah, I didn't think you could get starstruck."

"Starstruck? What are you saying? I simply admire her ability on stage." Weiss defended as a red tint rose to her cheeks.

"Sure, that's all it is." Sarcasm practically oozed from Coco's lips.

Coco had been following Rose Beneath the Willow for some time. It definitely wasn't her usual pace. Electronic, hip-hop, rap, those were more her style. Something about this band though enchanted her. Coco didn't know if it was the music itself or the adorable mandolin player, Velvet Scarlatina, that pulled her into becoming a fan. However; seeing Velvet play live was definitely one of her favorite things. Coco loved the expressions Velvet made on stage, she would always have a smile on her face, as if playing was the most euphoric activity she could ever do. Coco admired that.

"Think we could get backstage?" Coco said hoping to speak to her favorite instrumentalist.

"What makes you think we could do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we could call the heiress to the Schnee Pharmaceutical company and see if she could help."

"You know I hate pushing my name around Coco."

"Please Weiss, just this one time." Coco stopped and took off her glasses, giving Weiss a serious pleading look. A look that was rarely ever seen on Coco Adel.

A breath loudly escaped Weiss's mouth. She was caving under a rare request from her closest friend.

"Fine. Just this one time. Don't you ever say I've never done anything for you." Weiss grabbed Coco's arm and turned around to head towards the backstage entrance.

Pushing against the leaving crowd made navigating a little more difficult. As the two approached the stage they noticed that workers were coming on stage and covering the equipment up instead of packing it away. Weiss sent a questioning look towards Coco.

"No worries. They play here again tomorrow night. The show sold out tonight so, everyone that couldn't get tickets for today could catch the same show tomorrow."

"Are they that popular? Don't get me wrong I love it, but is folk music really still popular?"

"Generally, no, but you saw the show. Rose Beneath the Willow is by far the current king of the genre. Or should I say Queen?"

Weiss didn't respond and simply continued towards their destination. She really didn't like using her credentials to push her way. She was lucky to be born into the Schnee family, and that's all it was, luck. Weiss didn't believe she should be treated different for something that was beyond anyone's control. She believed respect and credibility came from hard work, not circumstance.

The duo approached to curtain that led to stage area. Two men were standing on each side of the curtain. Neither of them looked particularly brutish. A blonde boy was staring off into space, clearly not paying attention to anything going one. He wouldn't be an issue, but the other boy, he had long black hair with a small line of pink down one side of his face. His expression was focused. He watched Weiss and Coco the whole approach, eyeing them suspiciously. The two approached to guards waiting to be greeted.

"Can I help you with something?" The dark-haired boy said. His words snapped his lackadaisical co-worker out of his thoughtless stupor.

"Yes, my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee Pharmaceuticals. I would like to praise the band for their performance as well as discuss potential business negotiation."

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere! You did some modeling with Vogue! I loved your photoshoot!" The blonde chimed in excitedly.

"Thank you. I designed that outfit." Coco intercepted the praise. Weiss didn't mind. She really didn't want it from this guy.

"If you want to book the band you can get in contact with their manager Pyrrha Nikos. I can give you her card." The other guard brought the discussion back on topic.

"I'm sorry, what's your name exactly?" Weiss asked, strategy already in mind.

"Lie Ren."

"Mr. Ren, I understand that your doing your job, but this is potentially urgent. I would much prefer to speak with the band and Ms. Nikos, was it, about this matter as soon as possible." Weiss was a little ashamed that she had to take it this far.

"Jaune, go get Yang." He sighed towards the ground.

They waited a few moments before the blonde guard, now identified as Jaune returned with a tall blonde woman.

"Ah! You're the drummer Yang Xiao-Long!" Coco yelped in surprise.

"Always happy to meet a fan. What can I help you ladies with?" Yang spoke politely.

"Actually, Miss Xiao-Long-" Weiss began.

"Just Yang is fine." She said while smiling at the duo.

"Uhm, yes, Yang. My name is Weiss Schnee, I wanted to discuss to possibility of booking a show while you're in town. It's rather urgent so I would like to talk to the band and your manager as quickly as possible."

Yang put her hand on her chin, obviously taking a moment to think.

"Alright, follow me."

The excitement that washed over Weiss made her barely able to contain her smile. She did feel bad about lying about this, but she was so excited to meet her new favorite singer Ruby Rose.

The three of them walked down a long corridor until they reached a door marked "Band".

"Go on in, I'll go find Pyrrha."

Yang dismissed them and ran further down the corridor. Weiss and Coco stared at each other then looked at the door. Weiss decided it was now or never. She knocked on the door three times. The wood chiming against her knuckles echoed down the hall. Seconds pass as they hear footsteps approach the door. They see the doorknob twists slowly and the door creeks as it distances from them. As the door opens, blue eyes meet dazzling silver.

They stared in silence for a moment. Weiss was unable to speak. This woman was far more beautiful up close. The red tips that soaked the ends of her hair, like a lightly dipped brush held by a master painter, accented the girl's pale skin. Silver eyes contrasted everything about this girl and exploded in Weiss's vision. They looked like dazzling pools of jewelry that glistened and shined against the light.

A field of roses sprawled out before Weiss. The reds contrasting the greens vividly clashing as the wind blew through the meadow. With the wind the scent of roses filled her nose. Petals blew calmly past her. Some gently grazing her skin like soft silk kisses. Weiss's eyes lift to see a single weeping willow tree resting at the center of the meadow. It's long leaves and branches sway in the breeze. The rustling sound is like music. Enchanted, Weiss takes a step, suddenly the vines moved around her feet pinning her in place and working their way up her body. Unable to move she sinks deeper and deeper into the garden of roses. The thorns did not hurt, nor was she afraid. She simply looked up at the beauty around her and became content. She did not want to leave this place.

"The most beautiful rose blooms beneath the tree." Weiss spoke absently and immediately realized where she was. Her face tinted red.

"Uh. Nice to meet you too?" Ruby stared at Weiss awkwardly for a moment. A little embarrassed at the artful complement.

"I'm so sorry! I just. You! I! I'm really excited to meet you."

"Well, I'm flattered and all, but I didn't think we had anybody coming back here after the show. Not that I mind! Just a little surprised."

"Actually, I'm here to talk to the Band about performing. I am a fan though, that show sealed the deal." Weiss realized as soon as she said it. She did not have a venue booked or any event that would need a band to perform. Weiss had dug her own grave with that simple lie.

"Weiss Schnee, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, actually. How did you know?"

"I recognized you from some photoshoots. Would you care to talk to me privately for a moment?"

Weiss looked at the red themed artist surprised. She shot a look to Coco who nodded in approval and walked into the Band room, leaving Weiss and Ruby in the hall alone.

"Come with me. There's a private room a couple doors down."

Weiss nodded and followed close behind. She wondered the whole way what it could possibly be about. She was grateful for this opportunity.

The two girls entered the vacant room. Weiss sat on a green couch on one side of a small wooden table. On the other side of the table Ruby sat in a comfortable looking brown leather recliner. After a moment of silence Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose and audibly sighed. Weiss crew concerned at her expression.

"Listen, Weiss. I know that Schnee Pharmaceuticals doesn't have any upcoming events. What exactly do you want to hire us for ,on such short notice, that you would need to talk to us directly?"

"Uhhh. I uhhh. We need. . . . for. . . . this. . .thing."

"Haha. You do this very often? The whole fumbling words thing?"

Weiss became embarrassed at the playful tease. "Ugh." Weiss covered her face with her hands and slowed her breathing trying to calm down.

"Why did you lie Weiss?" There it was, the killer question. Weiss knew she was caught.

"I honestly hate using my name like this. Why should I be treated different just because of my name? My friend has a big crush on Velvet and begged me to get her back here. I'm sure she's in the band room right now flirting like crazy."

"Is that really all of it?" Ruby's eyes were locked onto Weiss. They peered into her soul. It was like she knew every part of her. She could see every truth that sat at the bottom of her soul. Weiss felt that in Ruby's eyes, she was entirely see-through.

"N-No. . . I. . . .I was new to this. Truth be told I'd never seen one of your shows before. I'd also never really listened to your music, or any folk music. When I saw you on stage, you were stunning. The music was so serene and expressive. Watching you I felt something I'd never felt before. When you answered the door and I looked you in the eyes I saw something incredible. I had to stay longer so I thoughtlessly continued to shamefully lie. I'm sorry for that."

"I'm glad you came clean. Ren is a softy. If you would have told him that, he would've probably let you back here without even asking a name. None of us would've turned you away. Besides, we always let Coco back here."

"I see. Thank you for being so unders- Wait. What?!"

"I figured she would do this. She and Velvet are already dating. They have been for a while."

"That's how she knew so much about you guys! God damnit. Well I believed I've embarrassed myself enough for the day. I think I'll be going it was a pleasure meeting you." Weiss rose to leave but was stopped when she felt a soft touch around her wrist. She turned around to see Ruby Rose delicately reaching across the table, latching onto her arm.

"Wait! Uhh. Coco is probably spending some time with Velvet. Yeah! It'd be rude to ask her to leave so soon. You can stay here with me for a while." Ruby refused to make eye contact, and Weiss swore she saw a light shade of red dust the artists cheeks.

"You are a much worse liar than I am."

Ruby was now obviously blushing. "I've wanted to meet you for a while."

Weiss was speechless. She had no what was happening. Ruby Rose knew her?!

"Coco talks about you a lot. When she and Vel video chat we overhear a lot. I got curious and found one of your photos as well as some articles about you. I thought- I think you are gorgeous."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"You were honest with me."

"Is that the only reason?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Actions speak loudly Weiss, honestly is hard to come by these days. We're in town for a couple weeks. Would you. . . want to get some coffee or tea some time?"

". . . . . Yes!"

* * *

 **Done! R &R please. I especially want to hear about how you guys feel i did painting a scene. Again, a poll is up on my profile if you want the story to be continued or not. Until next time.**

 **-StasisRage**


End file.
